The ergoline ring is a tetracycle having the following structure ##STR1##
Certain substituted ergolines are known to be D-2 dopamine agonists having the ability to inhibit the secretion of prolactin and to affect favorably the symptoms of Parkinson's Syndrome. For example, in the foregoing structure when R is n-propyl, R.sup.1 is methylthiomethyl, and R.sup.11 is H, the substituted ergoline has been given the generic name pergolide, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,182. Pergolide has been proven to be effective in the treatment of some symptoms of Parkinsonism, and is being developed as the mesylate salt. Another such ergoline drug is .alpha.-bromoergocryptine, named generically as bromocryptine. It is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,752,814 and 3,752,888. For bromocryptine, R.sup.11 is Br, R is methyl and R' is the ergocryptine side chain. While both ergolines are D-2 dopamine agonists, bromocryptine, and to a lesser extent pergolide, also have some .alpha.-blocking activity.
BCD tricyclic ergoline part-structure compounds having the following formula ##STR2## wherein R is lower alkyl, have been synthesized, and are disclosed in Bach et al., J. Med. Chem., 23, 481 (1980) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,909. These products were prepared as racemates composed of the enantiomer illustrated above together with the mirror image thereof. In both enantiomers the R' substituent is equatorial. These compounds show activity in prolactin inhibition and rat-turning behavior tests, indicating that D-2 dopamine agonist activity is present. Related compounds in which the C-1 carbon is replaced by nitrogen to form a pyrazole ring are also disclosed by Bach et al. in J. Med. Chem., 23, 481 (1980) and in U.S. Patent No. 4,198,415. These pyrazoloquinolines are also D-2 dopamine agonists, and they too were prepared only as the racemate wherein the R' substituent of each enantiomer is equatorial.
Other BCD tricyclic ergoline part-structure compounds having the following general formula ##STR3## wherein the C- and D-rings are trans-fused and wherein the B-ring may be either a pyrimidine, thiazole, pyrazole, oxazole or pyrrole ring are disclosed in European Patent Application No. 250,179. These compounds are also D-2 dopamine agonists, and are prepared as racemates.